Conventional in-house devices released so far only have a single function or some convenient functions based on a single function.
However, with electronic control techniques advancing, conventional in-house devices have been designed to have micro-processors installed therein and be controlled electronically according to a stored control program, beyond mechanical control schemes.
However, conventional in-house devices have been designed and released with a structure in which extended mechanical configuration or an installed electronic control program is hard to change, or it is impossible to change an automatic control system after installation.
Also, importance of design of in-house devices has been increasing, and in order to enhance utilization of in-house spaces, in-house devices have been undergoing miniaturization. Thus, input/output panels positioned on an outer case may need to have design features or be minimized. However, changes in input/output panels may make it difficult for various users or installers to input various operational patterns to in-house devices.
The recent in-house devices tend to be automatically controlled, rather than allowing users to directly input operational patterns. Thus, the need for manufacturers, installers, or after-sale service men to readjust control patterns of in-house devices upon viewing an installation location or a usage pattern is growing.
In addition, the need for a method for directly setting or altering an electronic control program installed in in-house devices or adjusting an operational schedule is being emphasized.